far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Humayun Silva
Humayun Silva, born to House Vela, and formerly Rasul Vela Silva Humayun, is currently a Director of A.C.R.E. and head of the department of Active Compounds Regulation and Efficacy, responsible for the structural and logistical maintenance of A.C.R.E. facilities and the development of more efficient equipment and operating procedures. Traits and Appearance A traveled man, warm and levelheaded, he has friends and contacts all over the Empire and is a voice for cooperation and de-escalation in the Boardroom. Coming from a long line of Pakistani and Portuguese descendants Humayun has the dark tan skin and thick black hair of his ancestors. He can be found sporting a short trimmed beard or a 5 o'clock shadow. Of average height and starting to display the signs of a cushy life in the shape of a joyful belly, the thing that would make Humayun stand out in a crowd is his most comely feature, his bright warm smile. Also of note is his right eye, its bright blue iris and glittering red pupil in stark contrast to his dark brown left eye. A cybernetic implant of A.C.R.E. design, a product that might have been top of the line several years before Humayun bought and installed it, and certainly not of Trilliant make, its artificial nature plain to see. Biography Humayun was the third born child to a Velan mother and father, Immerser Vela Silva Aminah and Khutat Vela Abbas Timoteo. Both of them originated from families of negligible influence amongst their noble House and they themselves didn't improve their status. Humayun lived a very comfortable life with his family despite it, even the humblest noble family would be hard-pressed to imagine hardship, let alone deprivation. '' As a child and young man Humayun looked up to his older brother, who was close to nine years his senior, and had always been an energetic boy, smart and capable, and the more athletic and personable of the two Silva boys. He was also very close to his sister, who was just two years older than him, and was his companion for countless playing hours. She was the smartest of the three, curious and kind. They all knew in the traditional Velan meritocracy she would certainly have the brightest future of the three. As all Velan young, Humayun was introduced to the art of navigation and was trained as a Talib for 8 years to achieve the rank of Immerser. During his placement assignments, as he navigated the stars with his colleagues and instructors, he soon discovered in himself a passion for traveling the void, exploring new worlds and engaging with new cultures. Driven by this newfound desire he began pilot training on his free time. Due to the limited time he had available for the pilot training it ended up being an ongoing long term passion project for him, a process that went on all the while graduating to Immerser and picking up his first duties as a navigator. His pilot training focused on personal ships, Free Merchants and small Corvettes and the more he learned the more he dreamt of owning one such ship and adventure out into the sector. Came with no surprise to Humayun that his friends started poking fun at him for his Pyxis inclinations, Pyxis Silva they would call him, The Adventurer or Pixie Head. Also expected was a degree of bullying coming from some that still resented the "desertion". What he didn't expect was the distance it created between him and his family, and especially with his older brother, who became the most vocal critic of these recent ideas and to whom the other family members latched on to. It took Humayun some time to come to grips with the fact that his brother was playing the political game, dancing the nobles' dance, and that he was an unfortunate casualty of that. His brother was courting and had a real chance of marrying into a very powerful family that had a notorious distaste for Pyxis and the rupture and thus had to show his disdain for Humayun's inclinations. His parents, realizing the incredible chance of seeing the family name and status elevated by this union followed suit and kept their distance. His sister was the only one to break the facade and truly connect with him during this time, she was the one that walked him through the frustration and dejection and lead him to the acceptance of even her estrangement. She was also the only one to always keep in touch with him, even if sporadically. After spending 4 years stationed as a Second Navigator for one of the more prominent families' surveyor vessels, Humayun found himself on the path to ascend to the rank of Rasul. His superior, with whom he had built a strong friendship, had been in talks with people higher up the chain and had recommended him for the position, finding him a perfect candidate due to his desire for new experiences and the ease with which he made connections with others. Humayun jumped at the chance and soon was traveling with a diplomatic committee between the eclectic planets of the Empire. As he gained the respect and friendship of his committee colleagues, performing his duties diligently and passionately, his connections started flourishing between delegates, politicians and leaders from all corners of the sector, and after his first two years he was entrusted with solo assignments or the lead on select diplomatic details. During that same period he began to delve into the pleasures of the good life as he dove deeper into the inner circles of the most powerful and influential noble and corporate leaders. Diplomacy was a two sided coin most of the time, indissociable from each other. The Business side, with its legal contracts, missives, trade secrets, negotiation meetings, veiled threats, and the Social side, with Galas, private parties full of exotic or erotic entertainment, clandestine events for the super rich, alcohol, hallucinogens... unfiltered stimulation and debauchery. It was through the influence of some of his new powerful friends and this new outlook on life that he fulfilled a dream of his and bought his Yacht, , which quickly became his most esteemed possession. During the following 4 years, either on his own, heading a diplomatic committee or as part of one, Humayun kept on the long, slow, beckoning and ever darker descent that would take him into addition, desensitization and apathy, finally spiralling out of control on his 6th year as Rasul. The parties were everlasting, one leading straight to the next and the next, he would partake of everything and most often than not it would end with him waking up somewhere from his blackout stupor, days later, with no recollection of how he got there and where "there" was. After a couple of warnings Humayun saw himself be removed from duty, fined and dishonored. His failure to perform was unacceptable in the strict Velan meritocracy, his behavior in the face of his duties almost insulting. He was shunned by his family and now also despised by his house and soon succumbed to the pressure exerted by both and denounced his nobility in shame. Cut from his family wealth and the funds he was used to as a Rasul, Humayun took little time to deplete the credits he had to his name. He was addicted, not just to the drugs that flowed freely at those extravagant gatherings but also to the lifestyle itself. He could still be found, for a time, on the fancy parties of his friends Early Life ''summary description Education and Stats Humayun Silva was raised and educated on House Vela's excellent and demanding academic structure. He studied as a Talib and achieved the rank of Immerser. He gained experience and served as one for four years, as is customary for Velan Nobles. Humayun also trained and served as a Rasul for 6 years. For several years he got training on his spare time in piloting getting his license to pilot small corvette class ships and any other ships of smaller bulk. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:A.C.R.E. Members Category:House Vela Members